


Of Robins And Luthors

by Anindianfangirl



Series: Batfam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary- 5 times, Conner got the shovel talk and 1 time Tim got it. Timkon.





	Of Robins And Luthors

**Of Robins And Luthors**

**Summary- 5 times, Conner got the shovel talk and 1 time Tim got it. Timkon.**

**...x...x...x...x..x.x.x.x...**

Kon never found Nightwing scary. Compared to the angry zombie or the demon brat, he was walk in the park.

' _If the park was jurassic park_ ' thought Kon, as he stared at Nightwing sitting by the window.

"So you and Tim huh, when were you gonna tell us?" asked Nightwing.

"What I and Tim do, is non of your business, Dick" replied Conner, taking a seat on his bed.

Dick shrugged in reply and stalked towards Conner. He had a dark look on his face. He smirked and replied, "Fair enough, but let me make something clear, you hurt my baby brother, and I'll hurt you"

With that he, turned back and leaped out of the window.

...x...x...x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xxx..

Conner was having a good day. He was currently at his apartment. They were supposed to go on a date. He was waiting for Tim, when the bell rung.

He opened the door to find, Arsenal carrying an injured Red Hood. He quickly helped them to the couch and gave them ice packs and bandages.

"What happened?" asked Conner. It looked bad.

"Pissed off some local gang. Why are you dressed up?" replied Roy. Kon was dressed up in a plaid shirt and even wore a bow tie.

"Tim and I are going out" explained Conner.

"You and baby bird? Wasn't expecting that. Take care of him, or else" said Jason, massaging his head.

Conner nodded in shock.

...x...x...x...x...x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.

"What are your intentions with Drake?"

Conner had been lounging in Tim's apartment. He was waiting for Tim to come back from work. What he did not expect was Robin hanging around.

"Excuse me?" asked Conner. He didn't have the best relation with the youngest Bat.

"I asked what your intentions are with Drake" repeated Damian.

Conner was shocked. What would be one's intention with one's boyfriend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Conner, getting slightly angry.

"Tt, why does he pick the stupid ones" Damian muttered to himself.

"I heard that. And I have no secret motives, Tim is my boyfriend and I love him very much" answered Conner, defensively.

"Tt" replied Damian, before Conner could ask what that meant, he had left.

...x...x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x..x.x.xx..xx...x.x...

Tim never invites Conner to his work. Conner understands, he is busy. Being the youngest board member, majority stock holder and incharge of a part of milliom dollar company is not easy. Which is why he was confused as to getting a call from his secretary.

"You must be Conner Kent" came a voice, Conner who had been sitting in the chair, turned to find Tam Fox standing by the door.

He nodded in reply. Tam took her sit and gave Conner a look, which screamed judgement.

"Tim talks a lot about you. Now listen, I am pretty sure his brothers have already given you the talk. You're lucky, Cass is in Hong Kong. I am going to keep this simple. Out of all of them, Tim's the only one actually working for the company. Bruce is too busy perfecting his man whorish ways for the public, Dick's in Bludhaven, Jason is somewhere and Baby Wayne is too angry. So for the sake the company don't hurt Tim" said Tam.

Before Conner could answer, Tam continued, "I have to go, work and stuff, good talk". With that she waltzed out of the room.

...BONUS...c.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.

Tim sometimes hated his job. Especially when it involved dinner with a Luthor.

"Well this is pleasant" smirked Lex.

"Indeed it is" replied Tim, in his rich kid voice. .

"Now let's get to business. What is your relationship with Kon?" asked Lex. Tim was shocked but he quickly covered it up.

"He is my boyfriend" Tim replied cooly. Lex hummed in reply. He checked Tim from head to toe.

"I approve of his choice. But do not think of this as a free pass, hurt him and I'll destroy Wayne Corporation." added Lex as a threat.

Tim nodded in reply. "Also, does that mean you'll accept my offer of joining Lex corp?" continued Lex.

Tim gave a bland look and replied,"My answer is still no. Just because I'm dating Kon, doesn't mean I'll join Lex corp"

"Fair enough."

...x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx..xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.


End file.
